Dance with The Wanderin
by Lolywonderland
Summary: Depuis la nuit des temps, Loups-garous et Vampires ce sont toujours fait la guerre. Mais qu'adviendrait-il de leur deux races si un vampire au sang-purs et un loup-garou venaient à tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre ?


**Disclaimer: L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à CLAMP et au Studio SunRise  
**

 **Note:** **Un jour je me suis dit qu'une histoire d'amour dans un univers plutôt glauque et sanglant ça pouvait être très sympa et trèèèèèès romantique aussi '^' et du coup voilà comment est né** **e cette histoire. Insolite n'est-ce pas ?**

 **Et puis surtout ça fait longtemps que j'avais envie de faire une FanFic entre un loup et un vampire voilà voilà =3** **  
**

 **Bonne lecture tout le monde ^-^  
**

* * *

 **Dance with the Wanderin**

En l'an 2000

Depuis la nuit des temps, Vampires et Loup-garou se sont toujours fait la guerre et ont perpétrés un grand nombre de massacres parmi leurs semblables. Un jour, les vampires découvrirent que leurs ennemis étaient vulnérables lors des nuits sans Lune. Et ce fût lors de l'une d'entre elles que les Loup-garou disparurent sans laisser de traces.

Cette histoire est racontée depuis des siècles aux jeunes vampires aristocrates, afin que ces derniers prennent conscience du pouvoir qu'ils ont acquis sur les humains. Mais ils n'avaient rien de comparables aux vampires d'antant. Ceux-ci respectaient les humains et ne cherchaient en aucun cas à les dominer. Beaucoup avaient d'ailleurs renoncés au sang humain pour maintenir la paix entre leurs deux races. Cependant, ils eu ouïe dire que deux des enfants Loup-garou avaient survécus au massacre de leur espèce et depuis lors, ils vivent cachés parmi la communauté humaine, dans l'ombre et l'oubli de l'histoire. Suzaku n'était qu'un enfant à l'époque lorsque son père lui avait raconté l'histoire de leurs semblables, les Vampires aux sang-purs, peu avant de mourir. Des vampires vivant depuis des temps immémoriaux et possédant de puissants pouvoirs. Ils étaient crains mais aussi respectés par les autres vampires. Cependant contrairement aux autres, Suzaku désapprouvait le massacre qui avait frappé les Loup-garou. Le jeune vampire avait toujours détesté la guerre, mais en tant qu'unique héritier, il était contraint d'y prendre part. De nombreuses vies s'étaient éteintes de ses mains et ses crocs avaient fait couler des bains de sang. Suzaku aimait les humains et veillait par-dessus tout à ce que la paix dure, même si au fond cela était irréalisable. En entendant l'histoire de ses ancêtres, Suzaku se jura de retrouver les deux enfants disparus et de restituer leurs droits. Des dizaines d'années passèrent mais les deux enfants loup-garou ne furent jamais retrouvés. Sans doute étaient-ils morts depuis longtemps.

En l'an 2021, dans la sombre contrée de Transylvanie

L'existence des vampires étaient tombée dans l'oubli depuis maintenant plusieurs années. Cependant, depuis quelques temps un petit village vivait dans la peur. Tous les soirs de pleine lune, une personne était enlevée et une seconde assassinée. Certains corps étaient retrouvés éventrés, d'autres égorgés, parfois même sans tête. Un seul élément était commun aux victimes : au moment où elles furent retrouvées, elles avaient toutes été vidées de leur sang. Qui était le tueur ? Pourquoi s'en prenait-il à eux ? Certains disaient que c'était l'œuvre d'animaux sauvages, d'autres affirmaient que ce n'était que des accidents ou d'autres encore proclamaient que ces crimes avaient été commis par les vampires. Ces créatures immortelles, qui se repaissent du sang des humains et qui pour le commun des mortels faisaient partie des légendes de la nuit. Certains d'entre eux vivaient non loin d'ici, dans un château sombre et reculé, caché au cœur même la forêt. Même s'ils n'avaient pas fait parler d'eux depuis des années, au vu de la manière dont les victimes ont été assassinées, l'assassin ne pouvait être qu'un vampire.

La plupart des victimes étaient des jeunes femmes, tout comme les disparues. Par conséquent, il ne restait que très peu de femmes dans le village et chacun avait peur de perdre un être cher. C'était le cas pour le jeune Lelouch. Un jeune garçon à la peau pâle, aux cheveux noirs et à la silhouette androgyne légèrement musclé. Un signe distinctif le rendait encore plus particulier : ses yeux couleurs améthyste. C'était une couleur très rare parmi les humains et, étant orphelin, ses origines familiales tout aussi obscures. Depuis la mort de leurs parents, Lelouch Lamperouge et sa petite-sœur, Nunnally, vivent dans ce même petit village par leurs propres moyens. Depuis l'enfance, le jeune garçon nourrissait une haine sans borne envers les vampires. Il haïssait leur arrogance et leur présomption, et cette manière qu'avaient ces êtres de prendre les humains de haut. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un simple humain pouvait faire contre de telles créatures ? Rien, si ce n'était courber l'échine, de peur d'être la prochaine victime. Néanmoins, Lelouch refusait de vivre en martyre. Il devait être fort pour Nunnally. Bien que la plupart des jeunes filles du village n'étaient pas insensibles au coté ténébreux de Lelouch, la plupart des adultes n'aimaient guère le jeune garçon, le trouvant trop silencieux ou trop morose et lorsqu'il parlait, ce dernier était arrogant. Et les adultes n'aiment pas être corrigés par plus jeune qu'eux. La liste de ses défauts était encore bien longue et au bout d'un moment, Lelouch n'y prêta plus aucune attention.

Mais revenons-en aux étranges meurtres et disparitions.

Un matin, une nouvelle victime fût découverte non loin du champ de citrouilles, vidée de son sang. Cependant une seule blessure était apparente sur le corps de la jeune femme : une morsure dans le creux de la nuque. Comme lors de chaque découverte d'un corps, une rage profonde envahissait les yeux améthyste. Tandis que les habitants emmenèrent la victime, Lelouch sentit alors un puissant parfum. C'était une odeur de rouille, forte mais aussi sucré : du sang humain, celui d'une femme. La senteur semblait provenir des bois. Cela voudrait dire qu'un humain était encore en vie près d'ici, peut être gravement blessé. Depuis qu'il est enfant, Lelouch avait toujours eu un odorat très développé. Cela ne lui avait guère servit jusqu'ici, seulement incommodé, mais cette fois il avait la possibilité d'en faire un atout. Il attendit que les habitants regagnent le village pour aller en direction de la forêt. A l'entrée de celle-ci, il inspira profondément, revêtu son chaperon noir et pénétra dans le bois. Il éclaira son chemin à la seule lumière d'une lanterne et d'une bougie.

La brume y était reine, tout comme l'odeur pestilentielle du sang humain et de cadavres en tout genre. L'ambiance était des plus lugubres et le fait que la nuit venait de tombée sur la contrée n'arrangeait rien. Lelouch continuait de suivre l'odeur à la trace lorsqu'il arriva devant un gigantesque portail noir. De l'autre côté de la porte, il vît un corps inanimé, baignant dans une mare de sang. Lelouch ouvrit le portail dans la hâte et s'approcha de la victime en espérant que celle-ci soit encore en vie.

« Hey ! Est-ce que ça va ?! » S'écria Lelouch.

Ce dernier prit la personne dans ses bras. C'était une jeune femme et, dieu soit loué, elle était encore vivante. Il la connaissait, elle s'appelait Shirley. C'était l'une des rares jeunes filles avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié. Cependant il vît une importante blessure dans la poitrine de cette dernière, sa peau était blafarde et glacial et son corps comportait de nombreuses autres blessures. Sans doute s'était-elle débattue face à son agresseur et s'était blessée en cherchant à fuir dans les sombres bois. Si elle n'était pas soignée elle allait mourir. La jeune femme tendit alors sa main et saisit fébrilement le col du chaperon pour attirer le visage de Lelouch au sien.

« Ai…. Aide-moi…Lulu…. Murmura t-elle d'une voix faible.

-Non Shirley ! Reste avec moi ! Tiens bon je vais te ramener et tu pourras être soignée ! »

Sa voix était à peine audible. Au moment où Lelouch se releva pour l'emmener au village, lui et la jeune femme furent encerclés par une horde de personnes encapuchonnées. Ils sentaient le sang à plein nez, l'odeur le prenait à la gorge. Puis, une lueur de lune vint éclairer le visage de l'un d'entre eux, affichant un sourire bestial. De ses lèvres dépassaient deux canines ensanglantés, puis il vît une langue léchant allégrement le liquide rouge.

« Eh bien eh bien. Se pourrait-il que tu te sois perdu, jeune humain ? Dit l'un d'entre eux avec un ton sarcastique

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Rétorqua Lelouch avec un regard menaçant.

-Comment a-t-il pû arrivé jusqu'ici en vie ? » Chuchota l'un des individus à un autre. « D'autant plus qu'il semble seul.

-Peu importe qui il est et comment il est arrivé ici, il nous a apporté un met des plus exquis. Ajouta un autre d'entre eux.

-N'approchez pas ! Hurla Lelouch en voyant le regard bestial que posaient les individus sur Shirley.

-En voilà un qui a du courage. Faire de ton corps un bouclier pour protéger cette femme est très louable. Cependant tu n'es qu'un mortel, que penses-tu pouvoir faire contre _nous_? »

L'inconnu releva son capuchon et dévoila son visage. Il avait la peau blanche, presque transparente, des cheveux longs d'un noir de jais et des yeux argent. Lorsqu'il parla de nouveau, Lelouch découvrit également deux canines dépassant de ses lèvres blanches.

« Vous êtes…. Vous êtes un vampire… Fît Lelouch, à la fois horrifié et dégoûté.

-Tu comprends vite. Maintenant que les choses sont claires, pourquoi ne pas nous remettre cette jeune femme ?

-C'est hors de question ! Vous allez la tuer !

-Pourtant elle se trouve sur notre territoire et par conséquent, elle nous « appartient ». Alors livre-la nous ou bien tu subira le même sort »

Au moment où le vampire s'approcha de Lelouch, ce dernier fût arrêté par un autre individu.

« **Ça** suffit ! Déclara la voix, visiblement celle d'un homme.

-Votre Grâce, cet humain a transgressé la règle de territoire. Nous ne pouvons le laisser repartir en vie.

-Tu n'en fera rien » Continua l'autre, puis il vît la jeune femme blessée. Enfin il croisa le regard de Lelouch.

L'inconnu semblait jeune. Contrairement à ses fidèles, le « jeune » homme avait la peau mate, des cheveux châtains en bataille, légèrement bouclés et enfin de magnifiques yeux couleurs émeraude. Lelouch se surprit à le déshabiller du regard mais il n'était pas dupe. Les vampires usaient de leur apparence et de leur charme pour séduire et corrompre les humains. Toutefois, ce vampire-ci était différent des autres. Il n'avait pas cette arrogance ni cet air condescendant. Au contraire. Il était humble, et son regard était très doux. Les autres vampires semblaient le respecter, voire même le craindre. C'était là l'occasion rêvé.

« Je vous en prie. » Reprit Lelouch en s'adressant à l'homme. « Vous devez aider cette femme. Elle perd beaucoup de sang et elle risque de mourir ! C'est la seule qui a survécu !

-« Survécu » ? Que veux-tu dire ?

-Tous les soirs de pleine lune, les femmes de notre village sont massacrées et vidées de leur sang ! Certaines sont même enlevées et ne sont jamais retrouvées ! Le coupable est forcément l'un d'entre vous !

-Quelle impudence ! S'écria l'un des vampires, qui se tût immédiatement en voyant l'autre lui faire signe de se taire.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que le coupable est l'un de nous ? Reprit l'autre d'une voix calme.

-Vous êtes des vampires, vous vous nourrissez de sang humain ! Et cet endroit empeste le sang frais ! »

Lelouch entendit des injures venant du reste de l'assistance. Visiblement le fait qu'il les accuse de meurtre n'était pas à leur goût. Quant au vampire « noble », ce dernier réfléchissait à la situation. Puis il fît signe à celui ayant le visage découvert de s'approcher et lui murmura quelque chose. Ce dernier s'inclina et s'en alla en direction du bois.

« Vous autres » Reprit-il « Emmenez cette jeune femme à Lloyd pour qu'il puisse la soigner. Et je veillerais personnellement à ce qu'elle rentre au village. C'est entendu ? »

Le reste des hommes s'inclinèrent devant lui et se retirèrent en emmenant la jeune femme, laissant Lelouch et le vampire noble seuls. Lelouch était toujours agenouillé, méfiant. Il regarda le garçon aux yeux émeraude et dit.

« Qu'as-tu dis à ton second ? Pourquoi est-il parti au village ?

-Je lui ai demandé d'enquêter sur les meurtres. Nous devrions découvrir le coupable dans le courant de la nuit. » Celui-ci daigna enfin le regarder et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, il sourit en voyant l'air méfiant de Lelouch. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferais rien. »

L'homme semblait de bonne foi. Lelouch accepta la main qui lui était tendu et se releva. Dans l'effort, sa capuche retomba sur ses épaules, dévoilant ainsi son visage au jeune vampire. Ce dernier eut une réaction des plus improbables. Il rougissait ? Celui-ci regarda longuement Lelouch droit dans les yeux et parla de nouveau.

« Quel est ton nom ?

-… Lelouch. Lelouch Lamperouge.

-Lelouch.

-Et toi ?

-Je m'appelle Suzaku. Suzaku Kururugi. » Répondit-il d'un sourire, puis il vît le jeune homme trembler. « Tu trembles. Tu as peur ?

-Disons que je n'ai pas l'habitude de me retrouver face à un vampire. Répondit simplement Lelouch en baissant le regard.

-Je suis désolé pour ce qui vient de se passer. Viens donc te réchauffer à l'intérieur. Tu ne peux pas repartir seul de nuit, c'est trop dangereux. »

Décidément, Suzaku était différent des autres vampires, il semblait se soucier de lui. Il accepta la proposition de ce dernier et suivit son hôte jusqu'aux portes de son château. Des gargouilles ornaient l'immense façade de pierre. Celles-ci étaient tellement monstrueuses qu'elles dissuaderaient n'importe quel invité indésirable d'entrer. Lelouch eut un frisson. Enfin, ils passèrent les portes du château et entrèrent en son sein. Un sublime et long tapis rouge accueillit les deux hommes. L'intégralité du château était en pierre et semblable à l'architecture que l'on pourrait trouver d'ordinaire dans une cathédrale, ce qui est assez ironique lorsqu'on y pense. De somptueux lustres en or illuminaient l'entrée principale. Tout en observant l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait, Lelouch suivait Suzaku. Tous deux arrivèrent dans le grand salon et s'approchèrent de la cheminée. Suzaku incita son invité à s'asseoir près de la braise pour se réchauffer. Lelouch obtempéra. Tant que son hôte n'était pas violent ou agressif envers lui, il ne voyait aucune raison de lui désobéir. Tandis qu'il se réchauffait, observant les flammes danser sous ses yeux, le regard du jeune homme dériva sur Suzaku, lequel se dévêtit de sa lourde cape noire et déboutonna légèrement sa chemise pour libérer sa nuque. Le jeune vampire avait un corps fin et assez sculpté. Il ressemblait tellement à un humain. Seules ses canines trahissaient sa vraie nature. Mais Lelouch n'était pas effrayé. Seulement envoûté.

Enfin, Suzaku revint près de Lelouch et s'assit à ses côtés.

« Tu vas mieux ? Fît Suzaku avec un sourire

-Oui. Je… je te remercie. De nous avoir sauvés la vie, à elle et moi.

-Je t'en prie.

-Et je tiens à m'excuser aussi. Je n'ai pas été correcte envers toi. Je vois bien que tu n'es pas un assassin mais…

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je peux comprendre. Normalement les actes de vampirisme sont interdits au sein du château et au-delà de la forêt. Mais je me rends compte que j'ai été stupide de croire que cela pouvait durer. Soupira le vampire.

-Mais alors, vous ne vous nourrissez jamais de sang humain ? Demanda Lelouch intrigué

-Nous y sommes contraints pour pouvoir survivre. Même si malheureusement beaucoup d'entre nous aime tuer uniquement pour le plaisir.

-Et quant est-il de toi ?

-Disons que je suis un cas encore particulier. C'est un sujet assez délicat. »

Un silence s'installa. La situation était irréaliste. Lelouch, qui avait toujours haït les vampires, discutait paisiblement avec l'un d'entre eux, assis près du feu. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder. Maintenant qu'il le voyait de plus près, le « jeune » homme était beau. Terriblement beau même, d'une beauté surnaturelle. Suzaku sentit un regard sur lui et fît face à Lelouch.

« Lelouch ?

-Suzaku. Est-ce que… je peux te regarder plus en détails ?

-Eh ? »

Lelouch tendit sa main vers le visage mate et le regard améthyste se plongea dans celui de jade. Il était profond, pure et absolument magnifique. Sans réfléchir, les fins doigts blancs caressèrent la peau dorée, ce qui provoqua un léger afflux sanguin sur le visage du vampire. Il était mignon lorsqu'il était gêné. Lelouch se surprit à sourire à cette pensée. A vrai, il n'avait pas _peur_ de lui parce que c'était un vampire, mais plutôt parce qu'il était aussi un homme. Lelouch avait découvert récemment son penchant pour la gente masculine et le fait que Suzaku était un homme des plus séduisants ne le laissait pas indifférent. En voyant Suzaku rougir de plus en plus, Lelouch délaissa son visage pour porter son regard sur le feu de cheminée.

« Excuse-moi c'était déplacé de ma part. Dit Lelouch

-Ce n'est rien. Je n'ai pas l'habitude que les gens me regardent comme tu le fais.

-Pas même tes fidèles ? Ils semblent en admiration devant toi pourtant.

-Oui, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. »

Alors que Lelouch allait parler, les deux hommes furent interrompu par un petit bruit provenant de l'aile Est du domaine. Suzaku se leva et alla en direction de la source sonore. Une petite chauve-souris battait de l'aile en plein cœur de l'entrée principale.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose, Xing-Xe ?

-Oui votre grandeur. » Fît la chauve-souris. « L'assassin se trouve actuellement dans le village, caché parmi les humains.

-Sais-tu qui il est ? » Acheva Suzaku.

Le petit animal hocha la tête en toute réponse.

« Dans ce cas, amène-le-moi avant l'aube. Je veux que tout le monde soit présent. S'il est bien ce que je pense, je veux que son châtiment serve d'exemple aux autres.

-Très bien, votre majesté. » Fît la chauve-souris en reprenant sa forme « humaine » avant de regarder de nouveau Lelouch. C'était l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs qu'il avait rencontré plus tôt. « Que faisons-nous de lui ?

-Il est mon invité pour la nuit, Xing-Xe.

-Entendu. Dois-je lui montrer ses appartements ?

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Ma chambre conviendra. »

Le vampire appelé Xing-Xe s'inclina de nouveau et disposa. Lelouch se sentit étrangement soulagé et porta de nouveau son attention sur son hôte.

« Suzaku, est-ce que… je peux voir Shirley ?

-La jeune femme blessée ? Je doute qu'elle se soit déjà éveillée vu la gravité de ses blessures. » Il vît Lelouch avec un regard triste. « Est-ce ta fiancée ?

-En aucune façon. Elle est juste... une amie proche. Rien de plus.

-La nuit est encore longue. Je vais prendre un bain. Que dirais-tu de te joindre à moi ?

-Un bain ? Demanda Lelouch perplexe, puis il vît Suzaku rougir. Etait-il lui-même gêné en proposant à Lelouch de prendre un bain ensemble ?

-A vrai dire… j'aimerais discuter encore avec toi. Si cela ne te dérange pas. Il est rare d'accueillir un humain entre ces murs et de pouvoir parler avec lui de nos jours. Cela te déplait-il ?

-… » Lelouch soupira légèrement et sourira tendrement à son hôte. « Non, pas du tout. »

Sur ces mots, les deux garçons quittèrent l'entrée principale pour se rendre dans l'aile Ouest du Château. Une grande partie de l'édifice était exclusivement réservé à Suzaku. Il n'était donc pas étonnant de supposer qu'il était le maître des lieux. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant la porte des bains. Lelouch se déshabilla et s'immisça dans l'eau le premier, très vite rejoins par Suzaku. Le bain était immense et pouvait accueillir aisément plus de 10 personnes. De la mousse flottait en toute légèreté sur l'eau chaude. L'intégralité des bains étaient éclairés à la seule lumière des bougies. C'était agréable. Étrangement Lelouch se sentait en sécurité, alors même qu'il se trouvait dans un château dans lequel vivaient de nombreux vampires. Le regard du jeune homme dériva sur son hôte, adossé tout contre le bord du bassin, les yeux fermés.

« Tu as dis que ta chambre conviendrais. Que voulais-tu dire par là ?

-Nous autres vampires ne dormons que très peu. Le lit ne me sera donc d'aucune utilité contrairement à toi.

-Pourquoi es-tu aussi prévenant avec moi ? Je doute que je sois le premier humain à qui tu parles.

-… Comme je te les dis, peu d'humains entrent dans le château en vie et de leur plein gré. De plus, tu es le premier qui n'a pas eu peur de moi. Et tu es… »

Suzaku se tut, détournant le regard, les joues rougies et ce n'était certainement pas à cause de la température de l'eau. Intrigué, Lelouch s'approcha doucement du vampire. Sa main vint caresser la peau mate et brûlante.

« _Je suis_ quoi ? Suzaku.

-Tu es…

-Oui ? Fît-il avec un sourire taquin

-Tu es… le premier humain que je trouve magnifique, surtout ton regard. Ajouta Suzaku, puis se fût au tour de Lelouch de rougir. Ainsi donc, il lui plaisait ?

-Merci. Mais ce n'est rien comparé à toi. »

Lelouch approcha doucement son visage de celui de Suzaku et effleura doucement ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser. Il avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il embrassait un vampire. Cela ne semblait pas déplaire à Suzaku car ce dernier répondit au baiser du jeune homme. Le vampire enlaça timidement ce corps qui l'embrassait, perdant ses mains dans les cheveux d'ébènes. Lelouch emprisonna le jeune homme de son corps, tout contre le rebord de marbre. Il interrompit finalement leur baiser et regarda Suzaku. Il tremblait. Lelouch posa doucement son front contre celui du vampire et murmura.

« Tu as peur ?

-Non… Je n'ai pas peur.

-Alors pourquoi trembles-tu ?

-Parce que c'est toi qui vas avoir peur le moment venu. »

Sur ces mots, Suzaku sortit du bain et se rhabilla. En avait-il trop fait ? Que voulait-il dire par _le moment venu_ ? Il ne le savait pas, mais il n'allait pas tardé à le savoir. Il sortit à son tour du bain et fît acte du même cérémonial. Suzaku l'attendait dans le couloir. Il n'osait pas croiser son regard.

« Pourquoi devrai-je avoir peur de toi Suzaku ? Demanda Lelouch.

-Tu le sais très bien.

-Parce que tu es un vampire, c'est ça ?

-….

-Tu n'es pas un tueur Suzaku. Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Regarde-moi.

-… Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, Lelouch. Bien sûr que je t'effraie. Un instinct meurtrier coule dans mes veines, l'appel du sang peut rendre fou n'importe lequel d'entre nous et tu as été témoins de nombreuses conséquences macabres.

-Mais toi tu es différent. C'est toi-même qui me l'as dit. Suzaku resta silencieux avant de reprendre la parole.

-Si tu veux savoir en quoi je suis différent, sois présent ce soir, sur le pont de pierre. Et si à ce moment-là, tu ne change pas d'avis, j'accepterais de répondre à tes questions. Mais j'en doute fort. Je doute même que tu aies envie de me revoir après ça. » Acheva t-il avant de se retirer.

Pourquoi réagissait-il de la sorte ? Parce qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui ? Parce qu'il lui tenait tête ? Parce qu'il était… différent ? Lelouch ne savait pas quoi penser. Il venait à peine de le rencontrer et pourtant il se sentait déjà proche du jeune vampire. Son cœur se serra en le voyant partir. Mieux valait le laisser seul pour le moment.

Le jeune garçon entreprit donc d'explorer la demeure, étant donné qu'il allait rester ici pour la nuit, Lelouch préférait se familiariser davantage avec les lieux. Le château était démesurément grand, si grand que l'on pourrait s'y perdre si toutefois nous n'étions pas vigilants. Il explora durant plusieurs minutes avant de se rendre dans les jardins. Ils étaient sinistres mais néanmoins entretenu. De nombreuses plantes poussaient en ces lieux, des plantes qu'il n'avait jamais vues jusqu'à présent. Certaines étaient difformes, d'autres monstrueuses, d'autres étranges et d'autres encore d'une incroyable beauté. L'une d'elle attira son attention. C'était une rose gigantesque. Au cœur des pétales, les racines avaient pris la forme d'une sublime jeune femme aux longs cheveux. On aurait dit qu'elle était endormi tant la ressemblance était frappante. Continuant son exploration Lelouch vît au loin quelque chose caché dans la végétation. Il s'en approcha et dévoila l'objet en question. C'était une pierre tombale. Cependant aucun nom ne figurait sur la pierre. Une seule chose ornait cette tombe : une chaîne en or avec un étrange symbole pour pendentif. Il connaissait ce bijou. Il l'avait déjà vu dans son enfance. Malheureusement les souvenirs de cette époque étaient encore flous dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Il ne se souvenait que difficilement du visage de sa mère, Marianne. D'ailleurs, la rose gigantesque avait les mêmes traits physiques que la défunte femme. Que voilà une bien étrange coïncidence. Sans réfléchir, il prit le collier et le mit autour de son cou, le cachant sous ses vêtements avant de repartir.

En voulant explorer le reste du château, Lelouch rencontra Xing-Xe. Ce dernier ne dégageait plus aucune animosité à l'égard du jeune humain. Il lui souriait presque. Le vampire s'avança vers lui et parla.

« Je tiens à te présenter mes excuses, pour ce qui s'est produit sur le pont. Dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire. J'ai également mes torts dans cette affaire. Je n'aurais pas dû entrer sur votre territoire sans y être invité.

-Que voilà un jeune homme bien raisonnable. » Fît-il en se relevant, le sourire aux lèvres. « Suzaku semble dire vrai. Tu n'es pas comme tes semblables.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-N'importe quel humain ayant découvert notre vraie nature aurait tenté de nous tuer à ce moment là. Mais tu n'en a rien fais. »

Lelouch resta silencieux quelques instants.

« J'aimerais savoir une chose. Pourquoi Suzaku dit-il être différent de vous ? Pourquoi devrais-je avoir peur de lui ? Et… pourquoi semble-t-il si seul… ?

-Et toi, pourquoi te soucis-tu à ce point de Suzaku ? Vous venez tout juste de vous rencontrer.

-Je…. Je ne sais pas. Mais… une part de moi veut apprendre à le connaître. Même si je sais que ça n'a aucun sens, mais c'est ainsi que je le ressens.

-Je ne peux malheureusement rien te dire à son sujet. Mais s'il souhaite se confier à toi, il le fera. »

C'est alors que l'horloge retentit dans les entrailles de la demeure. Il était minuit. L'heure de la révélation sur l'identité du tueur venait de retentir. Xing-Xe et Lelouch se dirigèrent au lieu du rendez-vous, sur le pont de pierre. La horde de vampires qui l'avait accueilli plus tôt était également présente mais cette fois-ci, ils se présentèrent à visage découvert. Puis ce fût au tour de Suzaku de rejoindre l'assemblé. Il portait une tenue très noble, presque cérémonial. C'était une ambiance des plus étranges. Lelouch resta quelque peu en retrait sur les conseils de Xing-Xe et observa la scène.

« Comme vous le savez, de nombreux meurtres ont été perpétrés dans un petit village près d'ici. De nombreuses femmes y ont été assassinées et retrouvées vidées de leur sang. J'ose espérer qu'aucun de vous n'est responsable de ces massacres. » Personne ne répondit puis Suzaku reprit de nouveau la parole. « Malheureusement, quelqu'un parmi vous à trahit ma confiance.

-Aucun de nous n'aurait osé désobéir à vos ordres, votre altesse !

-Pourtant quelqu'un l'a fait. Xing-Xe, amène-le. »

Xing-Xe s'absenta quelques instants et revint avec un prisonnier. Suzaku s'en approcha et dévoila son visage à l'assistance. Une consternation collective se fît sentir. C'était l'un d'entre eux. Suzaku le regarda longuement. C'est alors que la pleine lune illumina l'assemblé. Peu à peu, les cheveux châtains devinrent aussi blancs que la neige et ses yeux émeraude prirent une teinte rouge comme le sang. Soudain, la main de Suzaku transperça sa victime et en extrait un objet rouge, et vivant, tandis que ses crocs s'attaquèrent à la nuque de ce dernier. Des battements se faisaient entendre et pour cause, Suzaku tenait le cœur de l'assassin. Alors que l'individu agonisait, Suzaku écrasa le cœur battant dans la paume de sa main, léchant allègrement le sang qui coulait. L'instant suivant, l'individu disparu dans une éclaboussure sanglante devant les yeux horrifiés de Lelouch. C'était donc de ça dont il devait avoir peur. Une fois fait, Suzaku essuya ses lèvres encore tâchée de sang et reprit la parole.

« C'est un mal nécessaire mais c'est ainsi. Aucun acte de vampirisme ne sera plus toléré, que ce soit au château ou au-delà de la forêt. J'espère avoir été clair ? » L'assemblé acquiesça, transit de peur. « En tant que Sang-purs, je châtierais moi-même ceux qui transgresseront cette règle. »

Sur ces mots, tous les vampires s'inclinèrent devant Suzaku. Ce dernier regarda en direction de Lelouch. L'horreur et la violence de la scène avait provoqué de puissants haut de cœurs chez le jeune homme, allant jusqu'à le faire vomir. C'était à prévoir. Après tout, Suzaku était comme eux, une bête qui se repait du sang des êtres vivants. Il n'était ni plus ni moins… qu'un monstre. Et c'est le regard triste que le jeune vampire regagna son château.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lelouch s'était calmé. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de voir. Découvrir un corps était une chose, et il en avait presque l'habitude, mais assister à un meurtre en était une autre. Cette scène l'avait ramené à la dure réalité. Les vampires étaient des tueurs, tous autant qu'ils sont. Même si Suzaku était différent, il n'en demeurait pas moins l'un d'entre eux. Adossé contre un arbre mort, Lelouch entendit alors des bruits de pas venant vers lui. La démarche était souple, mais néanmoins lourde. La personne portait un poids supplémentaire. Le jeune homme se retourna et vit Xing-Xe avec Shirley dans ses bras. Il confia cette dernière à Lelouch et murmura ces quelques mots.

« Je suis navré que tu es dû assister à tout ceci. Mais je pense que tu l'as compris. Ta place est à la lumière et la sienne dans les ténèbres. »

Plusieurs jours avaient passés. Depuis la mort de l'assassin, plus aucun meurtre ne fût commis dans le village. Lelouch était retourné vivre parmi les humains et ce dernier avait été accueilli en héros pour avoir sauvé Shirley. La vie reprit doucement son court. Pourtant, les pensées du jeune homme étaient ailleurs. Suzaku hantait son esprit. Lelouch avait tenté plusieurs fois de retourner au château. Mais comme à chaque fois, la scène de l'exécution lui revenait en mémoire, lui faisant faire inévitablement marche arrière. Oui, à cet instant il avait eu peur. Peur de ce qu'était Suzaku, de ce qu'il était capable de faire. Toutefois, il ne parvenait pas à l'oublier, pas plus que son regard d'émeraude. Comment un homme aussi violent pouvait-il avoir un regard aussi doux et aussi tendre que le sien ? Et surtout, pourquoi ces pupilles de jade reflétaient-ils une si profonde tristesse ?

Un soir, alors qu'il venait de coucher Nunnally, Lelouch reçu la visite d'un invité bien particulier. Quelqu'un semblait griffer la vitre de la petite fenêtre. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, Lelouch découvrit alors une petite chauve-souris noire aux yeux argent. Sans réfléchir, il la prit dans ses mains et dit :

« Xing-Xe ? Fît-il surprit

-Oui, c'est moi Lelouch. Répondit le petit animal.

-Que fais-tu ici ?

-A vrai dire, j'ai une faveur à te demander »

Sur ces mots, Xing-Xe s'envola et incita Lelouch. Après un dernier baiser sur le front de sa petite-sœur, le jeune homme enfila son chaperon noir et suivit le petit animal jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt.

« Xing-Xe, pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici ? C'est toi-même qui m'as dit de ne plus revenir au château.

-C'est vrai. Mais c'était avant cet incident. Dit-il en reprenant forme humaine.

-Quel incident ?

-Depuis le soir de l'exécution, la santé de Suzaku s'est détériorée. Il s'est beaucoup affaibli et rien ne semble pouvoir le guérir. Même Lloyd n'est pas encore parvenu à trouver un remède.

-Pourquoi ne pas lui donner du sang ? J'ai cru comprendre que c'était nécessaire pour votre survie.

-Oui mais Suzaku est un être à part. On ne peut lui donner le sang de n'importe qui. Il n'avait jamais été en manque jusqu'à aujourd'hui et cela fait plusieurs jours que ses crises empirent. »

Le vampire soupira, puis en pénétrant dans la demeure, invita Lelouch à le suivre dans l'aile Ouest du Château. Les deux hommes entrèrent alors dans une pièce sombre et désolé. Xing-Xe s'approcha alors d'un sublime portrait et reprit la parole.

« Vu les circonstances, je n'ai d'autres choix que de te raconter l'histoire de nos ancêtres. Tu vois ce portrait, il s'agit du Seigneur Kururugi, feue le père de Suzaku. Il est mort lors de la dernière bataille contre nos ennemis par nature. Les loups-garous. » Lelouch trembla en entendant ce nom. « C'était un sang-purs, tout comme Suzaku.

-Un sang-pur ?

-Oui. Ils sont à l'origine de tout et les êtres les plus anciens sur terre. Ils sont respectés mais aussi crains par les autres vampires à cause de leurs pouvoirs. Il en existe très peu aujourd'hui. Et contrairement à nous, leur soif de sang se manifeste d'une toute autre manière et c'est pourquoi Suzaku ne peut être guérit aussi facilement.

-…Qu'est-il arrivé aux Loups-Garous ? Pourquoi leurs faisiez-vous la guerre ?

-Ils étaient nos ennemis depuis la nuit des temps. J'étais encore un enfant lorsque ces derniers ont disparus. Beaucoup raconte que nos ancêtres les ont anéantis lors de la dernière bataille. Pourtant, on dit que deux enfants loups auraient survécus au massacre.

-Deux enfants ?

-Cette histoire est contée depuis longtemps aux jeunes vampires et beaucoup considéraient leurs semblables comme des héros. Mais Suzaku était différent. Il avait désapprouvé le massacre des Loups-garous et depuis lors, il s'est juré de les retrouver et de restituer leurs droits.

-Mais ils ne furent jamais retrouvés… n'est-ce pas ? La voix de Lelouch était teintée de haine.

-Jamais. Depuis lors, Suzaku n'a cessé de se haïr lui-même. Et pourtant, pas une seule fois il ne manqua à son devoir.

-Mais qu'attendez-vous de moi exactement ? Quel est le lien avec moi, je ne comprends pas !

-Je pense que Suzaku s'est profondément attaché à toi, à l'instant même où vous vous êtes rencontrés. Et je pense que tu es le seul à pouvoir apaiser son cœur.

-Mais comment ?

-Ca c'est à lui de te le dire. »

Xing-Xe guida ensuite Lelouch jusqu'à la chambre de Suzaku et le laissa seul. Lelouch hésita longuement avant d'ouvrir la porte. La chambre était des plus spacieuses. Sur la gauche se trouvait une cheminée en marbre noir, dans laquelle un feu était allumé et éclairait la pièce de sa seule lumière. De longs rideaux de velours noirs cachaient les grandes fenêtres. Le regard de Lelouch dériva alors sur le somptueux lit. Le bois était orné de feuilles d'or, de sublimes rideaux noirs tombaient le long des ornements. Puis le regard améthyste se posa enfin sur un jeune homme endormi, enveloppé dans des draps couleurs rouge sang. Lelouch s'approcha doucement du lit et s'assit doucement sur le bord, observant le visage endormi de Suzaku. Sa peau était plus pâle que d'habitude. Lelouch caressa alors délicatement la peau dorée. L'instant suivant, Suzaku s'éveilla et papillonna de ses yeux verts émeraude pour se tourner vers Lelouch.

« Lelouch…

-Hey. Comment tu te sens ?

-Disons que j'ai connu mieux. Que fais-tu ici ? Dit-il d'une voix faible.

-J'ai appris que tu étais malade. Alors, je suis venu te voir. Dit Lelouch en caressant les mèches bouclées.

-… Tu voulais me revoir ? Après ce que tu as vu cette nuit là ?

-Tu as éliminé un tueur. Tu n'as fais que ton devoir Suzaku.

-Mais tu as eu peur de moi, admets-le ! Je ne suis qu'un monstre à tes yeux ! » Lelouch se tût quelques instants. « Tu détestes les vampires, ça se voit dans ton regard…

-Tu te trompe. Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Si… si tu savais qui j'étais réellement, c'est toi qui aurais peur. »

Avant même qu'il ne puisse répliquer, Suzaku se tordit de douleurs. Sa respiration était forte et saccadée. Sa peau était devenue brûlante et le vampire semblait avoir du mal à respirer, au vu de la manière dont il tenait fermement sa gorge.

« Suzaku ! »

Une nouvelle crise se manifestait. Lelouch vît alors les yeux émeraude virer au rouge sang. Il était en manque de sang. Par réflexe, Lelouch prit Suzaku dans ses bras, en espérant que son geste pourrait l'apaiser. Il fallut à peine quelques secondes pour que Suzaku réponde à l'étreinte et qu'il redevienne normal. Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi, enlacés l'un à l'autre. Lelouch sentit alors quelque chose tomber sur son épaule. Quelque chose d'humide.

« Suzaku ?

-Lelouch…. Lelouch…. »

Le corps qu'il tenait dans ses bras tremblait. Suzaku était en train de pleurer. Le voyant aussi affaibli, Lelouch n'eut pas le cœur à le laisser seul. Il ne pouvait pas. Il brisa leur étreinte, essuya les larmes qui ruisselaient sur les joues mates et ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de son vis-à-vis dans un doux baiser. Et comme la dernière fois, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Suzaku répondait au geste affectueux de Lelouch. Ce dernier allongea alors délicatement le vampire sur le lit. Les mains blanches commencèrent à explorer le corps sculpté de Suzaku, provoquant quelques gémissements chez ce dernier. Puis ce fût au tour de sa langue de goûter à cette peau dorée.

« Lelouch, arrête… on ne devrait pas…

-Pourtant ton corps répond à mes caresses. Alors pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas, Suzaku ? Dit-il en soufflant sur le nombril dévoilé

-Parce que tu es humain… Et moi un vampire.

-Est-ce vraiment là ta seule entrave pour te laisser sombrer ? Et si je n'étais pas totalement humain, accepterais-tu de te donner à moi ? »

 _ **Note aux lecteurs : A partir de ce moment, écoutez l'extrait suivant "Ookami Kodomo - Hoshi Boshi no Hara" durant votre lecture.**_

Sur ces mots, Lelouch se releva légèrement, invitant son ami à fermé les yeux quelques instants. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ce que vît Suzaku dépassa tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer. Deux grandes oreilles touffues noires étaient en train d'apparaître sous les cheveux d'ébènes. Près des hanches, une queue tout aussi touffue fît également son apparition et remuait tout doucement le long de ses jambes. Deux canines commencèrent à dépasser des fines lèvres de Lelouch tandis que sur les longs doigts blancs de longues griffes acérées. Mais ce qui envouta Suzaku, plus que tout le reste, c'était le regard de Lelouch. Il brillait. Les orbes améthyste scintillaient telle une poussière d'étoile. Les yeux améthyste, terrifié de la réaction que pourrait avoir Suzaku, daignèrent croiser ceux de jade.

« Xing-Xe m'a raconté… Pour ton père. Et de ce qui était arrivé aux miens. C'est vrai que depuis ce jour là, j'ai haïs les vampires. Parce qu'ils étaient responsables de la mort de mes parents. Mais toi tu n'y es pour rien Suzaku. Alors s'il te plaît, ne porte plus ce fardeau seul. Lelouch vit une larme ruisseler le long de la joue mate et la lécha délicatement.

-Lelouch… tu es vraiment…

-Oui… je suis l'un des enfants loups disparus.

-Mais… même si je ne suis pas directement responsable, cela ne change rien au fait que tu es désormais orphelin à cause de nous ! Tu déteste les vampires !

-Mais je t'aime toi, vampire ou non !

-… Eh ?

-Je t'aime Suzaku. Depuis le moment où j'ai croisé ton regard, je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Et toi, que ressens-tu pour moi ?

-Je… je ne sais pas….

-Au contraire, je pense que tu en as pleinement conscience mais que tu ne t'y autorise pas. »

Suite à ce geste, le loup reprit doucement son exploration. Petit à petit, le corps de Suzaku se détendit, répondant aux caresses de ce dernier. Il ne pouvait pas le dire et surtout, il ne devait pas crier. Mais le fait qu'il se retienne n'était pas au goût de Lelouch qui descendit alors sa main vers l'entre-jambe du vampire.

« Le-Lelouch, arrête…

-Alors réponds-moi. Que ressens-tu pour moi ? Est-ce la raison pour laquelle tu ne peux pas boire le sang d'autrui ?

-Qui t'as dit ça ?!

-Une intuition. Mais ta réaction est suffisante pour comprendre que j'ai vu juste. Tu le ressens aussi n'est-ce pas ? »

Sur ces mots, Lelouch descendit doucement le long de ce corps sculpté, le goûtant du bout de sa langue, avant de nicher sa tête entre les deux cuisses. Il saisit le sexe de son partenaire et commença son ouvrage. Suzaku frissonnait sous le doux contact de son amant. La main du vampire se perdit dans la chevelure d'ébène, le poussant à continuer davantage. Lelouch vint alors embrasser le cou de son partenaire, le marquant d'un suçon avant de le délaisser de ses vêtements.

« Dis-le-moi, Suzaku. Je t'en prie…. »

Une fois libéré de tout tissu, Lelouch fît de même et dévêtit le haut de son corps. Puis son regard luisant d'améthyste se tourna sur le corps du vampire.

« Lelouch...

\- Retourne-toi Suzaku. Ce sera moins douloureux pour toi. »

Celui-ci s'exécuta. Une fois fait, Lelouch s'approcha doucement de son intimité et prépara son partenaire en introduisant un premier doigt. Quelques va et vient plus tard, un second doigt entra et le loup entama d'ample mouvement de ciseaux. C'était douloureux au début, mais le plaisir prit lentement le dessus. Lelouch restait attentif à toutes les réactions de Suzaku, il ne voulait pas le blesser. Un gémissement de plaisir vint conforter Lelouch, il venait de toucher sa prostate. Il était prêt. Le loup retira lentement ses doigts, enlaçant tendrement son partenaire par derrière, déposant des baisers ça et là sur la peau dorée, la léchant au passage.

« Détends-toi... »

Sur ces mots, Lelouch pénétra fougueusement le vampire, sa main entremêlée à la sienne tandis que l'autre accompagnait les hanches dans l'intrusion, avant de s'arrêter. C'était la première fois qu'il se liait à quelqu'un et si à l'époque on lui avait dit que ce serait avec un vampire, il aurait probablement rit de cette folie. Mais pas cette fois. Lelouch était très doux, avenant et incontestablement … délicieux. Suzaku bougeait ses hanches au même rythme que celles de son amant. C'était… tellement bon, tellement…

« Suzaku…. Suzaku… Suzaku »

Lelouch gémissait son nom, sensuellement. A quoi ressemblait-il ? Quelle expression avait-il ? Les questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit du vampire. Enfin, il entrouvrit les lèvres

« Lelouch, je veux te voir... »

Le loup ne dit rien, se contentant d'accéder à la demande de son partenaire en le tournant délicatement face à lui. Suzaku se plongea dans le regard brillant d'améthyste. Sa peau blanche luisait sous l'effort de l'acte. Suzaku porta sa main dans les cheveux d'ébènes et caressa les grandes oreilles noires. Lelouch caressa à son tour le visage du vampire avant de l'embrasser et de remuer doucement les reins de nouveau. Suzaku enlaça le dos de son partenaire, la douleur ayant laissé place à un profond plaisir. Un mouvement plus poussé du loup arracha à un cri de désir au vampire, venant de butter sur sa prostate. Lelouch accéléra le rythme, visant ce point précis. Suzaku enlaçait toujours plus fort son partenaire, succombant au plaisir que lui donnait Lelouch, au bord de la jouissance.

Soudain, Lelouch prit fermement Suzaku dans ses bras, nichant la tête de ce dernier dans le creux de sa nuque.

« Suzaku... mords-moi.

-Je ne peux pas...! Si je commence, je ne sais pas si je pourrais m'arrêter…

-Ne te retiens pas. Je suis le seul à connaître ta faim... alors vas-y »

Lelouch reprit alors ses mouvements, relevant son partenaire afin de l'asseoir sur ses cuisses. Dans l'étreinte, Suzaku dévoila alors ses crocs et les planta avec force dans la peau blanche, libérant un liquide rouge et perçant. Suzaku s'abreuva à cette source, succombant à la ferveur de son amant avant de jouir avec lui.

Il l'avait comprit depuis longtemps. La raison pour laquelle les Sangs-Purs étaient différents des autres vampires. Ils ne pouvaient boire que le sang de l'être aimé. Juste avant de s'endormir, Lelouch cru entendre Suzaku lui murmurer ces mots qu'il souhaitait tant entendre.

 _Je t'aime aussi... Lelouch._

Le jeune vampire observait la nouveauté qui se trouvait près de lui, jouant avec les cheveux soyeux noirs. Il avait conservé son apparence originelle . Il était fasciné. Suzaku s'approcha timidement et embrassa le front de son nouvel amant.

« Merci Lelouch... »

Depuis cette fameuse nuit, les deux amants ne s'étaient plus quitter. Suzaku avait révélé la vraie nature de Lelouch et de Nunnally et une grande partie des vampires avaient montrés les crocs en voyant la véritable apparence des deux jeunes gens. Cependant aucun d'eux ne s'opposa à la décision de Suzaku et les deux loups-garou recouvrèrent finalement leurs droits. De même, Suzaku avait demandé à ériger une tombe pour leurs défunts parents, afin que ces derniers puissent enfin reposer en paix. En guise d'adieux, Lelouch avait embrassé la tombe de sa mère et ornée celle-ci avec le collier qu'il avait trouvé, cette fameuse nuit. Ainsi, les deux enfants Loup-garou pouvaient enfin faire le deuil de leur mort et regarder vers l'avenir. Et cet avenir était désormais près de Suzaku.

Un soir, nos deux amoureux se prouvaient une nouvelle fois leur attachement. Le loup gémit doucement dans un énième baiser entre les lèvres de son partenaire. Il avait été doux, cette fois, ondulant sensuellement contre son amant, le réchauffant en même temps. Lelouch posa un baiser dans le cou du jeune homme, y laissant une marque, comme à son habitude. Dans un dernier effort, Suzaku inversa leur position et surplomba la svelte silhouette de Lelouch. Le jeune homme caressa délicatement les hanches à la peau mate du bout des doigts, le faisant frissonner. Suzaku de nouveau des lèvres du loup, introduisant sinueusement sa langue dans la bouche de Lelouch, qui répondit avec autant de ferveur au baiser.

« Tu ne me mords pas cette fois ? Tu le fais toujours après l'amour d'habitude. Demanda Lelouch avec un sourire taquin

-Sois patient. Nous avons toute l'éternité devant nous maintenant. Dans peu de temps, tu ne seras incapable de te passer d'un baiser vampirique. Suzaku embrassa langoureusement le loup

-Inutile d'attendre jusque là. Je ne peux déjà plus m'en passer. Je suis ton prisonnier pour l'éternité, votre majesté »

Sur ces mots, les deux amants repartirent pour une longue nuit d'ébats et ce pour l'éternité.

END


End file.
